


Not Prepared For This

by ZoiIsSomehowHere



Series: Tree Bros and Boyf Riend Drabbles!!! [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Evan gets drunk and has some problems, Jared is his drinking buddy, Jeremy is not prepared for this, M/M, its raining and I'm outside not covered, minus the friend, this is from experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoiIsSomehowHere/pseuds/ZoiIsSomehowHere
Summary: Jeremy wasn't prepared for Evan to get this drunk. Luckily Michael is there for him.





	Not Prepared For This

Jeremy curled further into himself. His step brother Evan and his friend Jared had called Jeremy to have him pick them up. Jared was tolerable because as soon as he was settled on the couch, he was out. Evan was the one he was having trouble with.

They had only been step brothers for a about two years, and Evan was 21 now, while Jeremy was 20. The two were living at home while they attended a local college, but the transition had been hard on Evan and with what happened in his senior year, it had messed with his brain a bit. Evan was pretty much always drunk with Jared, but it was usually at a level where he was still okay. This time however, something had triggered him and so he was drinking to forget.

Jeremy had been called at just before midnight to go and pick the older teens up, upset that he had too since he was talking to Michael. Nevertheless, he went and now he regretted his decision.

Now he was curled up, pressed into the corner of his daybed in his small room. He tried to play with the fur of a stuffed wolf that Michael had gotten him to help with his panic attacks but it wasn’t helping and it didn’t help that his phone was pretty much dead, so he couldn’t really contact Michael.

Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door. “Miah?” He heard Evan ask. He hadn’t come out as trans to his family yet, so they still called him Miah. “I’m sorry…” Evan started as he started rambling about how he loved Jeremy and that his mom and Jeremy’s dad all loved him and that he shouldn’t think that Evan’s problems were his fault.

“Please just go to sleep.” Jeremy whimpered. He’d been pleading for the older male to go away for five minutes now. He heard a soft knock on a different surface and looked to his window. He let a sob out when he saw it was Michael and quickly rushed to let the taller male in. “Micha!” Jeremy sobbed, hugging Michael as soon as he was fully in his room. Michael shushed him and hugged back tightly.

“It’s alright Jere. I’m here now.” Michael said, rubbing circles into Jeremy’s lower back. He eventually calmed the other down enough to get them onto the bed. Jeremy’s eyes had started drooping by now and he nuzzled sleepily into his best friend’s jacket.

“Thank you Micha. I love you.” Jeremy mumbled, falling asleep. Michael blushed and pressed a kiss against Jeremy’s temple.

“Anything to hear that again.” Michael said, smiling as he fell asleep.

It was always nice to have someone to hold you in a time of need.

**Author's Note:**

> K so this pretty much just happened to me and now its one am, and I'm outside in the rain with my laptop posting this. And my foot is asleep so that helps. At least I have Mountain Dew Code Red. Hope you enjoy some Pre-Boyf Riends and sorry that Evan had to be a bit of the bad guy! I love him I swear!!!


End file.
